When capturing 2D images using a hand-held device such as a camera or cell phone, distortions can be introduced into the 2D image based on the angle of the image capture sensor relative to a 3D object being captured. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a 3D object 102 and a camera 104 for capturing a 2D image of 3D object 102. In FIG. 1A, camera 104 is aligned with 3D object 102. However, in FIG. 1B, camera 104 has rotated in the X-Y plane by an angle θ with respect to 3D object 102, resulting in distortions in the captured image. These distortions can include absolute distortions such as perspective distortion, parallax distortion, and the like, as well as relative distortions between images such as frames of video, images to be stitched together to form a panorama, and the like.